Metal Slug 5
is a run and gun video game for the Neo-Geo console/arcade platform created by SNK Playmore. It was released in 2003 for the MVS arcade platform, is the fifth game in the Metal Slug series, and was one of the last games for the Neo Geo system. The game was developed by Noise Factory/SNK Playmore, after Korean company Mega Enterprise had directed ''Metal Slug 4. The biggest difference from previous titles is the addition of the slide move, which allows the player to evade and maneuver in a new fashion. Unlike its predecessor Metal Slug 4, which reused many of the backgrounds from the previous games, Metal Slug 5 incorporates a wealth of new environments and backgrounds and features a more Heavy metal influenced soundtrack. It was later ported to Microsoft Xbox and Sony PlayStation 2 as a separate game in Japan and Europe, and along with Metal Slug 4 as a compilation in North America. It was also ported to Microsoft Windows for a Korean release. Story A special disc that contains deep and intricate secrets about the Metal Slug project is stolen by a mysterious group called the Ptolemaic Army, whose specialty lies from within archaeological excavation and espionage. Marco and Tarma of the Peregrine Falcon Strike Force follow in hot pursuit against the group and in the process are joined by Eri and Fio of SPARROWS. Together once more, the quartet investigate the shrouded objective of the Ptolemaic Army. Differences from previous games * The player may now perform a slide-dash. * "Fat mode" is the only remaining modifier, for there are no zombies, mummies, aliens or other such supernatural creatures, although the final boss is a large demon. * Morden's infantry, Morden himself and Allen O'Neil are nowhere to be found in this game; rather, one fights armies of veiled terrorists, special forces, and assorted mecha. As a result, this game lacks much of the sense of humor of its predecessors. However, most the new enemies are mostly edits of Rebel soldier sprites. * With the exception of the first and third levels, the game does not have branching paths. * The "Flame shot" has been omitted. According to the Debug level, the Flame Shot is present in the code. * The medal system from Metal Slug 4 has been abandoned. * Playable characters Trevor and Nadia have been omitted in favor of Eri and Tarma. * There are cutscenes at various points throughout the game, rather than one or two at the end, giving the game a hint of progression of plot. * A remixed version of "Final Attack" will be played whilst facing the final boss. * Different enemy masked colors. In Arcade Version, Masked color purple, but in Console Version, their masked colors are red. New vehicles and Slugs Only three new vehicles were added, though the Metal Slug, Slug Mariner, and Slug Flyer make a return. * The first new vehicle, the Slug Gunner, is the ultimate evolution of the Metal Slug and Level Armor. The Gunner fires a machine gun, a chassis-mounted cannon, and can punch enemies with a close-combat exploding metal spike "cannon". The Gunner can perform a mid-air jump like that of the Level Armor. The Gunner can transform from a walker into a tank, and can move slightly faster in addition to running over infantry. However, the gunner is slow, takes a while to turn, and only has a 180-degree firing arc (360-degree while in the air). * The second new vehicle is the Car Slug or the TIAF 660. This is a car with a 360-degree vulcan cannon attached. Its secondary fire is an oversized Enemy Chaser. Of particular interest is that the player cannot eject from the vehicle, meaning they die when its destroyed, and will subsequently respawn in a new Car Slug. * The Spider Slug is a giant squid-like walker with two legs tethered to the floor and to the ceiling; jumping raises or lowers the cockpit. The Spider Slug is armed with 360-degree firing vulcan cannons, and a harpoon gun. Reception Metal Slug 5 received mixed to positive reviews from critics. It received very positive scores from players, with an average of 8.1 on GameSpot for the PS2 version and 8.4 for the Arcade version. External links *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/ms5/ms5_top.html Metal Slug 5] at SNK Playmore * *Metal Slug 5 at Neo-Geo.com (review) 1 * *Metal Slug 5 at MobyGames Category:2003 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Metal Slug Category:Neo-Geo games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Xbox games